Dionysus's Plead
by Lawlipoplover
Summary: Percy has settled into a routine outside of camp and ends up going to the same school as Annabeth! Soon he discovers that he just can't live outside of Camp Half blood and heads back with a particular monster chasing him. Once he reached camp Dionysus needs help finding something in the mortal world but since he isn't allowed to leave camp he turns to some of the campers for help.


Percy Jackson in middle school

This is kind of like a rewritten Sea of Monsters but with a different name and so many different ideas. The book starts off with Percy in a private school. Oh and if you don't know what grade he is in he is in grade 7.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this book, just the different ideas I have written about.**

TWO SHOT UNLESS I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS! (or I might just carry on cause I like the story)

**Dionysus's Plead**

Chapter 1

*Ring!* The bell rung signaling the end of class. I gathered my books and left the classroom into the already full hallway of Emberly Centennial. I spotted somebody from my first class that was actually nice to me; his name was Chris "Hey Chris! What's up?" I called out to him.

He turns around, eyes searching the crowd for the familiar voice. Once he spots me he makes his way toward me, running into almost everybody that stands in his way. He really tall, like maybe 5.9 and scrawny.

"Hey Percy."

"How was your second class of the year?" I ask him in an 'I know it was awful but that doesn't mean it didn't suck for me too' tone.

"Crappy, the teacher was way too perky for everybody and she talked in this voice that hurts my ears." He grumbled.

"That sucks, hey is your locker by any chance number 164?" I ask.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

I smiled "Well first it's a couple lockers down from mine and second 'someone' wrote your name on it with sharpie."

He cracked a grin "Oops, my bad!"

I laugh as we make our way to our lockers.

Once we got there we shoved a couple binders and textbooks into them.

"Do you want to sit together at lunch?" I ask Chris.

He shrugged "Whatever."

As we started walking down to the cafeteria I saw Annabeth with a pile of books in her arms trying to open her locker. What a small world, she goes to school here too?

"Hey Annie, want some help?" I said, walking over to her.

She answered me by shoving the books into my arms and shooting me a dirty look. She hates me calling her that, even though I only do that when I haven't seen her in awhile.

"Wait. Dude you know her?" Chris asks.

I nod my head "Yeah we went to camp together this summer."

"Oh my gosh, dude she was reading like this book that looked like it was written in Greek and whenever the teacher asked a question her hand shot up."

"That's Annabeth for you!" I smiled.

"So what's up?" I ask Annabeth with a grin.

She sighs and answers; "Nothing Percy, don't you have someone else to bother?"

What? I give her a confused look.

She cracks a smile. "I'm just joking around, chill out Waterboy!"

I smile: no one can call me names like that without getting a mean glare except Annabeth. I see that Chris stopped frowning and he went back into his normal neutral expression.

Oh, sorry, if you're wondering why she called me Waterboy it's because I'm the son of Poseidon. She is the daughter of Athena. And that camp that we went to? It's a camp for kids like us: demigods. It's called Camp Half-Blood. I know what you're thinking, "this kid is messed up! If gods were real, we would be able to see them and their powers". Sorry, but that's not true. There is this thing called Mist that mortals can't see through. It blocks what is really happening and makes it look like something more likely, something that is easier to understand. The gods are real and they live on the 600th floor of the Empire state building. And yes, there is such thing as the 600th floor. When I first learnt that I was a half-blood I thought the gods would be in places like Greece. But of course, to make thing more confusing they aren't. They follow the Western Civilization, and right now, it's in New York City.

"Do you want to join us for lunch?" I ask her as she takes her books from me and shoves them into her locker.

"Who else do you think I would eat with, the staff?" Annabeth jokes.

We all laugh as we head over to the cafeteria. On our way we pass the school Payton making fun of these kids that are in grade five by mimicking there walking and talking in an annoying voice while Emmitt just laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. They were twins and their last name was Faremiller. I had already found out that they got kicked out of four schools and a bunch of other stuff about them because they had already threw spitballs at me in my first class. The person that sat beside me told me all about them.

"Hey Payton! Can you only make fun of little kids because you're too chicken that someone bigger will hurt you?" I call out.

She turns around, beat red and I can practically see steam coming out of her ears as the little kid runs into the bathroom.

"Oh crap. Seriously dude?" Chris groans.

"What did you say kid?" Payton asked storming across the hall to us with Emmitt trailing behind her.

Now they are right in front of me. "Didn't you hear Payton? Do you have hearing problems?" I ask sweetly with an innocent smile.

"You're going to get it whatever-your-name-is." She spits in my face and walks away. I desperately want to yell "Coward!" but I know I shouldn't.

"Just leave her Percy, she's just being stupid." Annabeth says while I wipe the spit off my face.

"Yeah, it's not like you had to insult her in the first place though." Chris said.

"Whatever." I murmur to myself when we reach the multipurpose room.

We get in line to the canteen to get our food. I get macaroni and cheese, Annabeth get's chicken Caesar salad, and Chris selects chili with milk.

We make our way over to a seat by a window.

I slowly sit down and start eating. Between mouthfuls of food we tell each other about our summer and all the exciting things we did, leaving out the parts about Camp Half-Blood and the monster attacks due to Chris sitting with us.

The bell rings meaning that we have ten minutes to get to our next class. We collect our garbage and throw it out on our way out of the cafeteria. Annabeth and I bid goodbye to Chris as he heads to class without his books and head over to Annabeth's locker.

"What do you have next?" Annabeth asks while gathering her books.

"Science with Mr. Harrison. I say reading off my schedule. "Whoop-de-doo."

"Well look on the bright side, I'm with you." She says.

"Yet again, whoop-de-doo." I say while hiding my grin.

You know you're happy, you'll get to doze off in class and then copy off all of my hard work." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!" I say, faking being surprised as Annabeth slams her locker shut and we walk the couple of meters over to mine.

She laughs.

I gather my books and we head to room 114. We take our seats near the middle of the classroom off to the side, beside each other.

Mr. Harrison sighs and gets up from his chair and walks to the front of the room.

"Hello children, how are you? Don't answer that, I'm just required to ask."

Just to bother him I yell out "I'm fine thanks for asking!"

He glares at me and Annabeth just shakes her head in disappointment, but at the same time she's snickering.

"Well ignoring that comment, I'll start to tell you what we are going to be learning this year. He starts telling us that we're going to be learning about the different parts of plants, how to take care of them and so on.

**So that's the first chapter hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review even if you didn't like it because I would love your opinion and it helps me improve my writing skills.**

**Until next time!**

**Lawlipoplover**


End file.
